


Crystal Heights [Edición española]

by Garn3t (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dios por favor lea, Escuela para los dotados, F/F, F/M, trabajo original - freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Garn3t
Summary: Crystal Heights, una escuela para aquellos dotados. Dotado, puedes preguntar? Como en un prodigio? No no. Dotado, como en aquellos con habilidades mágicas y sobrenaturales. Desde los poderes no físicos como la telepatía o los poderes físicos como el vuelo, estos niños son capaces de cualquier cosa.Faith Baxter es tu despreocupada niña de 14 años, que no se da cuenta de los peligros de la vida. Es decir, hasta que descubre un secreto sobre sí misma que nunca supo. Y con sus amigos en la academia, nunca adivinaría que ir a un centro comercial podría ser tan, tan peligroso.





	1. (Piloto)

**Author's Note:**

> Este capítulo es un piloto. Mi madre, estricta como siempre, no me deja tener Wattpad hasta que sea mayor. Hasta entonces ... hola.

Fe Baxter dado el portazo de despedida al coche. Su madre se sentó al volante, pero hoy en día la fe podía ver un atisbo de emoción en los ojos de su madre. Ella decidió no entrar en ella, especialmente porque sabía que su madre era una persona muy emocional.

 

"Mamá, hoy estaba tan... aburrida. Este chico en clase siguieron alzando sus manos, y cuando el profesor les pedía, seguían diciendo," la fe cambió su voz a un tono alto burlarse de uno, "uhh... er... Carta 7?" La Fe suspiró. "7 no es siquiera una carta! Es un número!" Ella tiró su cabeza hacia atrás.

 

"De todos modos, ¿cómo fue tu día, mamá?" ella inclina su cabeza. Su madre no ha respondido. "Mamá? Hola? Tierra a mamá? La madre? Hola?" La Fe mantiene metiendo a su madre. Un suave, triste suspiro escapó de su madre en los pulmones, y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su hija.  
"Cariño, soy así, lo siento mucho acerca de esto." Una sonrisa triste cruzó el rostro de su madre. "I love you", le susurró, su voz se agriete.

 

"Mamá...? Estás-" los ojos de la fe se redujo en un control remoto su madre estaba celebrando. El mando a distancia estaba negro, y un gran botón rojo cereza sobre ella. Su mamá cerró los ojos y pulsado sobre el botón, y todo de repente fui pitch black por fe.

 

 

 

Fe parpadea una vez. Dos veces. Tres veces. Ella se disparó, y miró a su nuevo entorno. Los adolescentes alrededor de su edad estaban haciendo lentamente su camino en un gran edificio de ladrillo. A lo largo de la parte superior del edificio leer Crystal Heights. "Crystal alturas..." La Fe fuera remolcado, y lentamente se levantó. Ella misma cepillado apagado y miró fijamente el edificio durante aproximadamente cinco segundos, hasta que ella se reunieron el coraje para entrar en el edificio.

 

Dentro del edificio, a la derecha, una fila de taquillas gris. Todos los adolescentes se alinearon contra los casilleros, hurgando dentro de algo en particular, o inclinarse contra uno para relajarse o hablar con alguien. La fe se quedó sin aliento cuando ella notó que las alas de somes' backs, una chica del cabello de fuego, sirenas nadando en el aire por el techo alto.

 

"Santo. Mierda." la fe miraban alrededor del edificio. Sí, ella era alucinante. Frota vigorosamente la fe en sus ojos y los abrió una vez más, pero ella siguió viendo el "mítico" criaturas que una vez fueron en su infancia libros.

 

Alguien golpea su hombro, y ella se dio vuelta para ver el rostro de una mujer. Ella tenía pelo plateado y grandes ojos de color púrpura. Sus labios eran un púrpura real, y su piel era pálida. "Soy Directora Dellina. Eres Fe Baxter, correcto?" Cuando la fe cautelosamente asintió, Directora Dellina sonrió socarronamente. "Usted es nuevo aquí, ven conmigo", y sacó la fe en su oficina de lujo.

 

"La fe Baxter. 14. Pelo castaño, ojos marrones, Caucásicos. Faerie fe-" se la sacude la cabeza, los ojos. "Ma'am, ¿Podría repetir eso?" Ella dijo, levemente ronca. Directora Dellina sonrió a sabiendas, como si ella espera la fe a esa pregunta.

 

"Faerie". Y como Headmistrsss Dellina se levantó para salir, ella fe roscados en la parte posterior. Salió por la puerta, y la fe se volteó a ver irse cuando ella se detuvo.

En su espalda era un par de alas blancas.


	2. Capítulo uno: ¿Quiénes son estas personas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La fe se encuentra con la gente No todos son amigos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mis amigos insistieron en agregar otro capítulo, así que aquí va.

Faith vagó por el pasillo, llena de adolescentes deseosos de aprender más sobre sus parientes. Ella respiró hondo y dejó escapar un pequeño grito cuando una chica apareció frente a ella.

  
La niña tenía un cuerpo esbelto como un gato, junto con cabello negro y sedoso y ojos brillantes y dorados. Ella se destacaba sobre Faith, lo que significa que debe tener al menos 6 pies. Del cabello de la niña sobresalían dos orejas negras y aterciopeladas con tiras doradas. Ella tenía una cola negra con rayas de oro para que coincida.

  
"Te ves aburrido", ronroneó. Faith levantó una ceja. "¿Cómo estás?" La chica preguntó. Faith frunció sus labios. "Estoy bien. ¿Quién eres tú, exactamente?"

  
La chica tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Quién soy?" Ella preguntó, la desapareció. "¿Que pasa contigo?" Reapareció junto al extintor y lo tiró, la desaparición. Faith se encogió ante la mirada sucia que recibió.

  
"¡No fui yo!" Faith levantó sus manos inocentemente. "No puedo lidiar con esto hoy", y mientras pellizcaba el puente de su nariz pálida, se alejó. Ella esperaba que esta fuera la dirección del gimnasio.

"Solo yo podría perderme camino a un gimnasio. Solo. A mí", gruñó Faith mientras caminaba por el pasillo vacío. Faith cerró los ojos y siguió caminando, porque el pasillo se enderezó y nunca pareció terminar.

  
Faith chocó contra un cuerpo cálido e inmediatamente abrió los ojos. Delante de ella estaba una chica con cabello rubio sucio y piel bronceada. Tenía ojos verde oscuro y labios rosa pálido.

  
"¡Oh, lo siento mucho!" La chica se disculpó, sonriéndole a Faith. "Soy Jay, por cierto". La niña se rió. "¡Eso rima! Oye, ¿no eres la chica que sacó la alarma de incendios antes?"

  
Los ojos de Faith se abrieron de par en par. "¡Ese no fui yo!" Ella exclamo. Su cara se puso roja. "Era una niña con orejas de gato ... cola de gato ..." Bajando sus alas para doblarse cuidadosamente detrás de su espalda, Faith se arrastró de un pie a otro. "Soy Faith, por cierto. Soy nuevo aquí".

"Oh, lo siento. Mala primera impresión. Normalmente soy el bromista a su alrededor", Jay se encogió de hombros. "¡Creo que estamos en la misma clase de gimnasios! Quizás quieras quedarte conmigo, porque el entrenador es una especie de phsyco".

  
Faith soltó una risita. "¡Heh! ¡Es bueno saber! Oye, ¿puedes mostrarme dónde está el gimnasio? Mamá estaba conduciendo en el automóvil, y de repente, '¡te veo en un año!'". Faith dijo que el final de la oración estaba en un nivel alto. voz aguda

  
"Ja, sí. Estoy seguro de que todos llegamos aquí. Somos diferentes", Jay sonrió con tristeza. "Llevo aquí dos años porque a mis padres no les gustan mis trucos de la mente".

  
"¡Oi! ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Dejen de apresurarse y prepárense para el peor juego de dodgeball que hayan tenido!" Un hombre dijo con un acento fuerte. "Oh no. No powerball", Jay gimió.

  
"¿Powerball?" Faith repitió a Jay, desconcertado. Jay miró a Faith, exasperado.

  
"Oh, sí, probablemente nunca has jugado". Jay suspiró. "Powerball es esta versión loca y sin reglas de dodgeball que nuestro entrenador nutzo inventado allí cuando se dio cuenta de que la bola de discordia normal era aburrida". Jay negó con la cabeza mientras se dirigían al vestuario, "Básicamente, no hay límites, y puedes usar tus poderes. Es un caos".

Faith abrió los ojos. "Wow. Eso suena ... extremo. Muy extremo". Faith observó la entrada cuando la chica gato de antes entró en la habitación. Faith colocó sus alas detrás de ella y rezó en silencio para que la niña no la reconociera. The 

  
"Sí, esas alas tuyas serán útiles". Antes de que Faith pudiera preguntar cómo lo sabía, Jay sonrió. "Trucos mentales. No te preocupes, no le contaré a nadie sobre ellos, si no quieres que lo haga", le guiñó un ojo.

  
"¡Heh, con tus trucos mentales, podrías arrojar la pelota de alguien contra ellos mismos!" Faith bromeó. "Y está bien. No me importa si alguien sabe sobre mis alas, todos somos diferentes aquí en esta escuela, ¿verdad?"

  
"Bueno." Jay dijo con una sonrisa, "No le contaré a nadie de todos modos, pero leer las mentes de las personas y controlarlas no es todo lo que puedo hacer. Mire". Se volvió hacia el entrenador loco, que estaba de pie junto a un montón de pelotas de goma rojas. Jay se concentró, y cada bola se levantó. Jay miró a Faith y sonrió. "Esta es la mejor parte." Ella dijo. Jay lanzó todas las bolas a todos en el gimnasio, excepto a mí y Faith. "¿Cómo es eso para los trucos de la mente?" Ella preguntó.

"¡Wow eso es impresionante!" Faith jadeó. "¡Gracias! Eso me ha metido en tantos problemas ... Me ayudó mucho con mis travesuras" dijo Jay, mirando al entrenador mientras se levantaba. "¿Y tus alas? ¿Ya has tenido tiempo de usarlas?"

  
Faith negó con la cabeza. "No, todavía no ..." dijo lentamente. "Bueno, es posible que quieras usarlos ahora, porque creo que el entrenador descubrió quién descargó las bolas de discordia sobre él", se rió Jay, el entrenador loco asaltó en su dirección, "¡Esto es algo normal!" Ella admitió, luego salió corriendo de allí. "¡Nos vemos más tarde!" Jay llamó a Faith.

  
"¡Nos vemos!" Faith saludó. Ella suspiró y se dio vuelta, y olvidó por un momento que había escondido sus alas antes. Ella los soltó y suspiró. "Ahora tengo que descubrir cómo volar". Ella se encogió de hombros. "No debería ser demasiado ... difícil".

  
"¡TODOS! ¡ÚNASE A SU EQUIPO! ¡COMENZAMOS EN DIEZ SEGUNDOS!" La voz del entrenador Crazy resonó en todo el gran gimnasio. Jay se paró junto a Faith una vez más después de regresar. "¿Estás listo?" Ella le preguntó a Faith. Faith asintió, con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Nací listo," Faith sonrió.

"¡Bola de fuego llameante, las doce en punto!" Jay gritó a Faith. Faith rápidamente logró volar justo a tiempo, y luego volvió a bajar. Ella agarró una pelota esquiva y se la lanzó al chico, golpeándolo en el tobillo. "¡OI! ¡NIÑO! ¡KIDDO! ¡FUERA!"

  
"Buen disparo Faith!" Jay le envió a Faith un voto de aprobación. "¡Aprendiste a usar esas alas bastante rápido!" Ella felicitó. Jay señaló a una chica con cabello negro. "Eso es Afrodita. Ella es genial. Mejor que los idiotas que encontrarás 'por aquí", dijo Jay cuando terminó el juego.

  
"Sí, y hablando de idiotas ..." Murmuró Jay cuando un tipo alto y carnoso con algunos de sus compinches detrás de él se acercó a ellos. "Lance, si necesitas ayuda con tu pequeño cerebro, puedes ir a los perdidos y encontrar uno, porque todos los cerebros de los elfos son dos grandes para esa nuez de cabeza". Jayla habló fríamente. Lance apretó su puño. "En realidad, no estoy aquí para hablar contigo hoy, JabberJay", gruñó, "estoy aquí por otros asuntos". Miró a Faith como un lobo mira a un ciervo.

  
Carne fresca.

Faith dio un paso atrás lejos de Lance. Oh chico, aquí estaba. El idiota de la escuela, el tipo que tenía la cabeza atascada en su trasero. Su cabeza atrapada en su trasero.

  
Afrodita se acercó a Lance y lo golpeó en la cabeza. "Oye, ¿quieres que les diga cómo lloraste durante Marley y yo? No, bueno. Ahora ve, idiota". Afrodita movió el hombro de Lance, como si estuviera sacudiendo un insecto de una hoja.

  
Después del Incidente de Lance, Faith miró el reloj. "Creo que el almuerzo es ahora. Deberíamos irnos", Faith le dijo a Jay con calma. Jay asintió. "Sí. Vámonos".

  
"¿Qué tienes después?" Jay le preguntó a Faith. Faith se encogió de hombros. "Uh ... vuelo, creo? No es realmente un buen tema para después del almuerzo, si me preguntas". Jay se rió. "Sí, es cierto", Jay sonrió.

  
"Mi próximo tema es la telepatía, pero creo que lo omitiré por un período de planificación", Jayla comió su ensalada mientras hablaba. "De todos modos, lo siento por el accidente de Lance. Es un idiota, sinceramente. No sé por qué Afrodita está tan cerca de él, honestamente".

"Sí, me pregunto por qué también", Faith asintió. "Por cierto, realmente me gustan tus poderes, ¡son geniales!" Faith exclamó emocionada. Jay se rió.

"¡Gracias! La razón por la que pensaste que esto era pura fantasía es porque hemos hecho un buen trabajo escondiéndonos. No hemos tenido conflictos humanos desde la Hermandad".

  
"¿Qué es la Hermandad?" Faith preguntó. "Cuando la directora Dellina comenzó esta escuela, creía que los humanos y los niños superdotados deberían vivir juntos en armonía. Ella quería la paz. Ella quería la igualdad. Sin embargo, Ajax enloqueció. Pensó que los humanos nunca cambiarían. Los quería muertos. Quería que se cayeran para que los niños superdotados pudieran levantarse. Así nació la Hermandad. Desde que Ajax fue arrestado, no hemos tenido mucho conflicto ".

  
"Bueno ... ¿quién quiere unirse a la Hermandad?" Faith preguntó con curiosidad. "No lo sé, y no quiero saberlo. ¡Todo lo que sé es que no deben meterse con ellos!" Jay apuñaló su ensalada. Jay negó con la cabeza. "Lo siento lo siento."

  
"Está bien", Faith le sonrió a Jay. "Voy a llegar a la clase de vuelo. ¡Nos vemos luego!" Y Faith se fue.

Jay vio a Kitty luciendo como si tuviera una pelea con un ariete, bueno, tal vez no tan malo. "¡Oye, Kitty!" Jay llamó, corriendo hacia ella. Supuso que la mayoría de los moretones eran de Powerball, pero Faith sospechaba que Lance tenía algo que ver con eso.

"¿Lance y sus monos voladores hicieron algo de eso?" Jay preguntó, asintiendo con la cabeza a sus moretones.  
Faith se paró junto a la taquilla cuando sintió que alguien le pisaba el pie. "¡Oh! Señorita, lo siento mucho", dijo un niño. "Señorita, ¿cuál es su nombre?"

Preguntó. Faith sonrió. "Está bien! No lo sentí para nada. Y soy Faith, un placer conocerte".  
"Encantado de conocerte, Faith, soy Dom. Buenas alas," Dom guiñó un ojo. Faith se rió de eso. "Eres nuevo aquí?" Él le preguntó a Faith. "¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo sabes?" Faith preguntó. "HAHA! Sorprendentemente, el intelecto agudo no es un poder mío. El poder que tengo está sobre la tierra. Mira". Vio una piedra del estacionamiento y la hizo levitar. "Sé que no es tan emocionante, ¡pero preferiría no romper el suelo!"

"¡Eso es genial!" Faith sonrió. Miró afuera de la ventana y se rió cuando vio a un niño con cabello plateado, rizado y pecas corriendo por la acera y entrando al edificio. ¿Cómo llegó tan tarde? La fe nunca lo sabría.

  
Dom vio al tipo corriendo y se detuvo para preguntar por qué llega tarde. Luego dudó porque el tipo no parecía muy feliz. Hizo contacto visual y lo saludó levemente. Se dirigió a su próxima clase y se dio cuenta de que era muy tarde. Desafortunadamente, el maestro no estaba de acuerdo con eso. "¿PORQUE LLEGAS TARDE?" "Me estaba presentando a un nuevo estudiante". Ella entrecerró los ojos. "Obtienes una detención. Hoy durante el almuerzo". Él gimió y se hundió en su silla. Quería sumergirla en tierra, pero decidió no hacerlo. Giró a su derecha y vio al tipo de cabello gris riendo. "¿Se está riendo de mí?" el pensó.

  
Faith vagó por el pasillo hacia su clase de vuelo. "Bueno, esta es mi clase". Ella respiró hondo y suspiró. Sin un cuerpo cálido a su lado, abrió la puerta y se quedó sin aliento en el enorme jardín verde que mentía frente a ella.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es muy corto, pero si te gusta, ¡felicítalo! Esto se basa en un juego de rol de foro y mis amigos, así que lo estoy haciendo una versión diferente. Si sale bien, ¡el resto de la pandilla entrará en juego el próximo capítulo! Bueno, el primer capítulo.  
> ¡Nos vemos!

**Author's Note:**

> Es muy corto, pero si te gusta, ¡felicítalo! Esto se basa en un juego de rol de foro y mis amigos, así que lo estoy haciendo una versión diferente. Si sale bien, ¡el resto de la pandilla entrará en juego el próximo capítulo! Bueno, el primer capítulo.  
> ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
